


Get Lucky

by Ricresin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, fun times at the police station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin/pseuds/Ricresin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski saw that it was going on eight o’clock at night and he wasn’t even close to being ready to leave, he covers his face with his hands. All he really wanted was a soft pillow, good food and a neck massage. </p>
<p>When he looks up to see Melissa in his doorway, he realizes that he may be in luck for two out of the three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnownAsBeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsBeacon/gifts).



When Sheriff Stilinski saw that it was going on eight o’clock at night and he wasn’t even close to being ready to leave, he covers his face with his hands. He knew the pause wasn’t going to get him home to his bed and his wife quicker, but all the words were starting to run together and were giving him the headache of a lifetime. All he really wanted was a soft pillow, good food and a neck massage. 

When he looks up to see Melissa in his doorway, he realizes that he may be in luck for two out of the three.

“Hi.” Melissa says with a smile, two small tubberware containers in her hand. John sits back in his chair, his own smile pulling at his lips. “I had a feeling that even with the case closed you would still have one more late night, and the last thing you needed was more fast food. Or did you already eat?”

“Not yet.” Like always, Melissa had exceptional timing. After wallowing in his headache for a bit, an order to the one or two deputies still at the station to go get some salty and greasy food probably would have been next. She sets the tubs on the desk before turning to close the blinds on the windows and the door, and he opens them up greedily. Smothered pork chops, seasoned rice and green beans. And they were still warm. “You’re a godsend, hon.”

She smiles and walks back, hands sliding over his shoulders as she moves to stand behind him. He doesn’t understand how she knows him so well, but sure enough her hands start to slide up his neck as soon as he takes his first bite, massaging into the stiff muscles there. He chuckles, looking up at her and she winks before nodding at the food in a gesture for him to eat.

The food is gone quickly and he takes a tissue from the box on his desk and wipes his face. He’s reveling in how lucky he is to call her his when he feels a brush of lips against the back of his neck.

“Hey, there..” He says softly, turning to look at her again. She’s bent over and grinning from ear to ear and he can’t help but return the grin as she kisses his skin again. She was beautiful when she smiled. “If eating your food gets you this excited, I’ll happily do it more often.”

There were many reasons why John loved Melissa. Her unique sense of humor that paired with his perfectly. The easy way she moved. The passion she spoke with, and the work that she did. The way she could handle Stiles and the way she raised Scott. One of the biggest reasons however was the fact that, just like Claudia, she had the ability to keep him on his toes. So, he really shouldn’t be surprised when she slides around him and moves to straddle his lap, but he is. His eyes wander to the door, when he remembers that she had already closed it and the blinds. It seemed from here that it was locked as well. He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Melissa laughs softly, sliding her hands up his chest and around his now loosened neck. “Can you blame a girl? I’ve barely seen you for days.”

John sighs and slides his own calloused fingers over her hips, thumbs rubbing along the fabric of her loose scrubs. “I know. This week has been rough. But you're right in thinking tonight should be the last night. The thieves have already been booked and I just need to finish the paperwork on why we let them lead us on a wild goose chase. I can promise you that I’ll be home before you tomorrow. Maybe I’ll even fire up the grill, have dinner ready?”

“Yep, that sounds good..” Melissa says, nodding, but then she’s leaning forward and her long fingers are finding the top button of John’s shirt. His hands leave her hips and grasp the fingers, stopping them, but he can’t seem to come up with a suitable argument beyond stuttering. She seems to find it cute. “Sarah is the only one out there, to man the phones. And you know that means she’s just watching Netflix on her iPad. Smith just left as I walked in to do some more rounds, and Frey hates being cooped up in the station, so he won’t be back until his shift ends in the morning.”

John’s lips part and he licks them carefully, eyes traveling to the door and back once more. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“I know what I want. Do you?” John doesn’t agree but he doesn’t argue, and Melissa slides her hands from the now open collar of his shirt to the buckle of his pants, deftly unfastening it. John’s heartbeat starts to pick up, but he can admit that a part of it is excitement. The nervousness it’s paired with makes him unsure, though, so by the time she has his pants opened and fingers rubbing over the now prominent bulge in his white briefs he still isn’t quite sure he knows what to do with his hands. All he knows is that it feels sinfully good.

Melissa takes pity on him and guides his way, grasping his hands and pushing them beneath her shirt. In for a penny, in for more, this he knows how to do. He pushes beneath her bra, grasping her breasts in his hands and at the first full touch of skin on sensitive skin she lets out a breathy gasp. His thumbs slide over her quickly peeking nipples and her head falls back, long neck exposed, and how could he say no? Hiking her shirt up, he takes one of her breasts in between his lips and her hands fly to his head, running over his short hair. “John..”

He hums against her skin in return of his name pouring from her lips, and she pushes her hips down against him. He grips her thigh in encouragement, the friction feeling amazing, and between his lips and her rutting they pick up speed quickly, Melissa continuing to breath out words of excitement and his name like a prayer. It goes until John can barely breath, and then they hear a noise outside the door. 

Melissa stands quickly, her chest heaving as wide eyes look at the entrance to the room. Logically, they both know the door is locked and no one will be coming in without at least a knock, but everything is still at a standstill until the noise doesn’t repeat itself. Melissa looks back down to him and sighs. “Wow.”

The word doesn’t sound right. It sounds sheepish and disappointed, almost like she regrets thinking this would happen without a hitch. Maybe she even thinks that the noise would bring John to his senses, make him want to pause this until later. He raises an eyebrow and repeats her word back, before standing and guiding her backward until she’s sitting on the desk, hands sliding beneath her shirt again. The grin she gives him makes him feel alive, like a teenager again, and he has no doubt in his mind that she is the only person in the world who could ever make him feel like that.

“We should, uh.. Probably make this quick?” She asks as his lips find her collarbone and he agrees. Quick is not synonymous for unpleasant, though. With some tilting and manipulation he is able to pull her scrub bottoms down, panties along with it, and his fingers quickly find themselves a place between her slit. She’s wet, as aroused as he is, and he rubs his thumb through the slick and up to make circles over her clit. She groans at the onslaught of pleasure, and when her hands are done gripping for dear life into his forearm she is quick to reach down and push his pants and briefs low, free his cock for her own tongue soaked hand to grasp.

They last mere minutes at each other’s hands, his own orgasm hitting him as he buries his face in the crook of her neck and hers following soon after with a barely covered, pleasure filled cry. His arms wrap around her after, and she does the same, his legs weak but his mind and body sated at having her close. They recover before meeting each other’s eyes, and if he wasn’t so proud he may admit to practically giggling along with her.

“I love you,” she says, and weren’t those just the most perfect words he had ever heard?

“God, I love you too.” His response earns him another grin before she’s pushing him back and handing him another tissue. He is quick to clean up as best he can and she jumps down from the desk and efficiently fixes her bottom and bra. He fastens his pants once more before she pushes him back in his chair and fixes his mussed hair. He catches her hand as it pulls away and kisses her wrist. “Wait up tonight?”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing a chance to fall asleep with you. Work hard.” She kisses him firmly before grabbing the empty tubberware containers and leaving with a wink over her shoulder. John rubs his hands over his face again, this time for entirely different did-that-really-just-happen reasons, before looking down at all of the paperwork he had left and wondering how in the hell he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a celebratory prompt fill for Ajordan2426. Hope this satisfies your big Melinski heart, you dirty dog you.
> 
> As always, Kudos make me happy but comments get me hot.


End file.
